Betting Love
by Genbenlicious
Summary: Sudah ia duga kemarin saat ia memakai pakaian yang seperti itu akan membuatnya sakit. Dan sekarang, pemuda itu sedikit menyesali apa yang ia lakukan hingga gadis itu sampai sakit seperti ini. Lalu, siapa perempuan dewasa yang bersama dengan Naruto saat itu? Kenapa Hinata merasa sakit saat melihatnya? / Chapter 2, A Boy Who Took Care The Girl
1. Chapter 1

"N—Naruto, kau harus menjadi kekasihku!"

Pemuda berambut kuning dengan memakai kacamata tebal itu tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis berambut pirang yang ada di depannya saat ini. Pernyataan cinta yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu cocok jika dilihat dari penampilan gadis berambut pirang itu yang sangat cantik, dan juga seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak seperti seorang _nerd_ yang kutu buku.

"Ma—maafkan aku Shion, tetapi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu…"

Gadis itu tampak menatap pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto di depannya, yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan panik. Sebelum gadis itu menghela nafas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berbalik dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan pemuda itu.

"Ma—maafkan aku Shion…"

Hanya percakapan singkat, namun seharusnya tidak didengar oleh orang banyak. Itulah sebabnya biasanya dilakukan di belakang gedung sekolah dan tidak diketahui oleh seseorangpun. Namun, kenyataannya saat ini gadis berambut lavender itu tampak hanya bisa mematung mendengar itu.

'_Oke, aku mendengar hal yang seharusnya tidak kudengar. Lain kali, aku akan tidak akan mau menolong orang lain hanya karena orang itu ingin bertemu dengan pantat ayam.'_

**Betting Love**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance/General (sebenernya satu lagi ga tau karena ini campur aduk)

**Pairing : **Naruto Uzumaki x RTN!Hinata

**AU, Typo, Abal, Gaje, dkk. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari menulis ffic ini. Semua hak cipta pemain dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Betting Love © Genbenlicious**_

.

Lain kali Hinata tidak akan begitu saja selalu setuju untuk membantu sahabatnya kalau karena itu ia harus berurusan dengan si kutu buku bermuka dua seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Prologue, A Boy with Two Face

.

Bagaimana semua itu terjadi pada Hinata Hyuuga sang primadona berhati es dari Konoha High School?

Kejadian bermula saat jam makan siang berbunyi dan menggema di seluruh tempat di KHS itu. Jam yang paling ditunggu kedua setelah jam pulang itu langsung membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas berhamburan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kenyang akan semua mata pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru mereka.

"Naruto, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Mata abu-abu keputihan milik gadis itu bergerak mengikuti suara, dimana gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikenal dengan nama Shion itu berbicara dengan pemuda jenius yang terkenal sangat _nerd _ di KHS itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Semua mata memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan beberapa detik kemudian hanya pemandangan Shion yang menarik tangan Narutolah yang dilihat oleh mereka semuanya.

…

"Hei apakah kau lihat apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa primadona seperti Shion mau bertemu dengan si mata empat itu?!"

"Paling hanya ingin meminta bantuan mengerjakan tugas. Kau tahu kalau Naruto itu orang yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan kita bukan?"

Dan semua pembicaraan tidak berguna yang langsung membuat Hinata tidak tertarik. Hinata Hyuuga, seorang anak dari keluarga biasa yang juga bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Namun ia terkenal sebagai seorang gadis idola berparas cantik dengan surai berwarna indigo dan wangi lavender yang selalu tercium darinya.

Namun, dari semua kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh Hinata, ia adalah orang yang dingin dan juga tidak suka berbicara dengan orang lain. Ia selalu berbicara dengan nada ketus, dan ia diberikan title sebagai _Tsundere-Hime_ yang didapatkannya karena sikap gadis itu pada semua orang termasuk dan terutama pada laki-laki.

Tetapi toh ia tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang difikirkan oleh orang lain.

"Nee Hinata-chan, kau tahu hari ini aku harus melakukan piket bukan?"

Hinata menoleh dan menemukan gadis berambut pink yang tampak berjalan dan duduk di depannya. Haruno Sakura, satu dari sedikit orang yang menjadi sahabatnya itu adalah salah satu gadis idola juga di KHS.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, bisa kau menggantikanku untuk membakar sampah di bangunan belakang sekolah?" Hinata menatap Sakura yang memohon padanya, bahkan sampai membenturkan kepalanya diatas meja. Dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "aku akan mentraktirmu sakura mocha selama 1 minggu, kumohoooon~"

…

"Baiklah, hanya membakar sampah saja bukan?"

Hinata menghela nafas, dan Sakura tampak tersenyum sembari menepuk kedua tangannya karena senang. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya beranjak dan pada akhirnya mengambil sampah di dekat kelas dan beranjak menuju ke bangunan belakang sekolah tempat alat pembakaran brada disana.

'_Toh, ini akan selesai dengan cepat, dan aku bisa kembali ke kelas dan tidur—tunggu, kenapa aku terdengar seperti si rusa pemalas Nara itu?'_

Itu yang ia fikirkan saat berjalan menuju ke gedung belakang sekolah.

"A—aku menyukaimu Naruto…"

Hingga ia mendengar itu, dan tahu kalau ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat.

.

'_Lagipula, kenapa gadis seperti Shion mau bersama dengan si kutu buku Uzumaki itu?'_

"Hyuuga-san…"

'_Dan yang kutahu, banyak yang lebih baik, yang menyukai Shion…'_

"Hyuuga-san, apakah kau mendengarku?"

'_Selera orang benar-benar aneh…'_

"Hyuuga-san…" Saat Hinata sedang berfikir dan tenggelam dalam imajinya, ia tidak sadar kalau saat ini pemuda yang dimaksud menghampirinya. Dan saat ia sadar, wajah pemuda itu tampak sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, "Hyuuga-san, apakah kau baik-baik saja…?"

"GAAAAH! UZUMAKI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"K—kulihat kau sedang melamun dan bergumam sesuatu, dan aku memanggilmu berulang kali," Hinata benar-benar tidak suka dengan lelaki lemah seperti pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Terlalu lemah bahkan untuk melindungi diri sendiri sepertinya ia tidak akan mampu, "apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi—kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau menolak pernyataan cinta dari Shion?" Hinata yang blak-blakan, adalah satu hal yang lupa dijelaskan tadi. Ia tidak segan untuk mengatakan 'aku menolakmu karena kau jelek' atau 'aku tidak suka denganmu' di depan orangnya sendiri.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum menunduk dengan wajah panik yang sebenarnya tertutupi oleh kacamatanya yang sangat tebal itu. Berapa tebalnya? Memangnya pemuda ini sebuta apa sampai harus memakai kacamata seperti itu.

"Ka—karena aku hanya menganggap Shion sebagai temanku…"

"Seharusnya pemuda sepertimu tidak memilih-milih seperti itu. Kau tahu kalau banyak pria yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya bukan? Kalau kau bisa mendapatkannya, bahkan setengah dari populasi pria di KHS ini akan menangis darah," berbicara panjang lebar, Hinata tampak melirik kearah Naruto yang hanya terdiam saja.

"Tetapi, aku tidak menyukai sebagai pacar…"

"Kalau tipemu seperti Shion saja tidak mau, kau seharusnya memperbaiki penampilanmu menjadi lebih baik Uzumaki," Naruto hanya tertunduk lebih dalam saat mendengar itu dan tidak membalasnya sama sekali.

"A—aku ingin mencari seseorang yang menyukaiku apa adanya kok…"

"Jarang ada orang yang seperti itu sekarang," Hinata mengibaskan tangannya dan berkacak pinggang, "seharusnya kau sudah bersyukur karena standart seperti Shion sudah mau menyukaimu."

"Aku bisa mencari kekasih yang a—aku inginkan walaupun dengan penampilan seperti ini. Ba—bahkan kalau aku mau aku juga bisa membuatmu menyukaiku… Te—tetapi sama seperti Shion aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman."

_TWICH!_

Apakah itu tantangan? Apakah ia begitu sangat yakinnya kalau ia akan menyukai pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lirik sebagai kriteria seorang pacar? Hah, bermimpilah Uzumaki, seorang Hinata Hyuuga tidak akan mau berpacaran dengan pemuda _nerd _sepertimu.

Maaf saja, ia bukan orang yang tidak melihat penampilan luar seorang pria.

"Mau bertaruh?" salah satu sudut bibirnya tampak berkedut menahan emosi saat mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, "dalam waktu 30 hari, kita lihat siapa salah satu diantara kita yang akan jatuh cinta pada yang lainnya. Kalau aku menang, kau harus menuruti apa yang kuinginkan. Apapun. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya."

…

"E—eh tetapi bertaruh itu bukan hal yang baik Hyuuga-san…"

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalah? Kemana kepercayaan dirimu tadi kalau kau akan bisa menjadikanku kekasihmu kalau kau mau?" Naruto tampak terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak seolah berfikir, "jadi?"

"U—uh, ba—baiklah Hyuuga-san aku akan mencoba…" Hinata hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Namun baru berapa langkah, pemuda itu sudah berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis ini.

"Ada apa?"

"U—uhm, itu… anu… sebaiknya Hyuuga-san tidak…" Selama 5 menit yang diisi dengan uhm, itu, anu lainnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Hinata Hyuuga ini hilang kesabaran. Melangkah dengan cepat menuju kearah pemuda yang tampak panik bahkan hingga ia tersentak dan menjatuhkan kacamatanya yang segera diambil oleh pemuda itu.

"Bicaralah dengan jelas bakk—" belum sempat Hinata mengatakan apapun saat tangannya ditarik, dengan kuat hingga tubuhnya mendekati sosok yang menarik tubuhnya itu, dan yang ia rasakan selanjutnya hanyalah sebuah sensasi hangat yang menjalar di bibirnya.

Pemuda-itu-mengecupnya!

Uzumaki Naruto brengsek itu mengecupnya bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun!

"A—Apa yang kau—!"

_DAK!_

Dua buah tangan yang tadi menariknya kini berada diantara gadis itu, mengurungnya dalam dua buah tangan yang terlihat lebih kekar daripada yang kelihatannya. Senyuman tersungging di wajah pemuda di depannya, ada yang aneh dan berbeda dengan senyuman itu.

Dan iris mata itu, yang selama ini tertutupi oleh kacamata tidak menarik itu kini menampakkan warna sapphire yang terlihat memukau.

"Sebaiknya kau benar-benar tidak menilai seseorang dari nenampilannya saja, Hyuuga-san…"

Seolah berubah menjadi orang lain, pemuda pemalu yang nerd itu kini hanya tampak tersenyum penuh arti dan masih bertahan di dekat wajah gadis itu yang kali ini memerah bahkan melebihi sebuah tomat.

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan gadis itu, Naruto segera menjauh dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan sembari berbalik kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan lihat hasil taruhannya~" Naruto meletakkan kacamatanya kembali dan menoleh, membungkukkan badannya dengan sedikit panik, "se—selamat siang…Hyuuga-san…"

…

Dan keheningan yang didapatkan oleh Hinata, saat pemuda itu meninggalkannya yang sudah menjadi batu sendirian disana setelah melihat dua sifat yang berbeda seolah ia berhadapan dengan dua orang saat itu.

"APAAN-APAAN KAU BAKKAMAKI NARUTOOOO!"

**To be Continue**

Saya orang yang suka sama pairing Gender switch, Yaoi, ataupun straight kok. Sebenarnya saya suka semua pairing dari NaruHina, NaruSaku, NaruIno, NaruShion, atau semua pairing Sasuke dan juga yang lainnya.

Tapi kali ini saya lagi mau coba bikin ffic NaruHina, yah ini straight pertama saya jadi jangan galak-galak ya kasih review ^^;

Ini masih prologue jadi masih pendek :D saya mau bikin challenge nih, kalau saya dapat review lebih dari 10, saya bakal update ini ffic 3 hari lagi (26/12/2013) kalau reviewnya lebih dari 20 saya bakal update ffic ini 1 hari lagi (24/12/2013) ^^

Yang lebih extreme? Kalau sebelum pukul 6 sore hari ini (23/12/2013) saya dapat lebih dari 30 review *ga mungkin banget* saya bakal update ni ffic jam 9 malam pada hari yang sama ^^

Tapi maksudnya review bukan cuma lanjut dkk sih, saya benar-benar menginginkan komen kalian tentang ffic ini. Tapi kalau Cuma mau minta lanjut gpp sih :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa-apaan Uzumaki itu, ia fikir siapa dirinya bisa begitu saja melakukan itu padaku seenaknya?!"

Hyuuga Hanabi adik dari Hinata dan juga Hyuuga Neji kakak laki-laki dari Hinata tampak menguping di depan kamar Hinata. Sejak ia kembali dari sekolah, ia sudah berada dalam mood yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Biasanya sih Neji dan Hanabi menghadapi itu saat Hinata sedang PMS, dan jangan tanya apa yang didapatkan mereka saat mereka mengganggu Hinata.

"Lihat saja, aku akan membuatnya menyesal dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Lalu aku akan mempermainkannya seperti seekor anjing yang kelaparan!"

"Siapa yang ingin kau buat jatuh cinta Hinata-sama?!" Hanabi terkejut saat melihat Neji yang tampak membuka begitu saja pintu keramat di depan mereka. Sifat posesif Neii pada Hinata sudah benar-benar melewatinya batas normal.

"Hanabi... Neji-nii sudah kukatakan bukan," Neji dan Hanabi tampak menepuk ludah masing-masing saat Hinata yang memergoki mereka menguping di kamarnya, satu hal yang tabu untuk dilakukan di rumah mereka, "Jangan menguping di depan kamarku!"

Walaupun saat ini author membuat sebuah cerita AU, entah kenapa ia bisa melihat mata byakugan dan jyuuken yang sudah siap untuk diberikan padanya.

**Betting Love**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance/General (sebenernya satu lagi ga tau karena ini campur aduk)

**Pairing : **Naruto Uzumaki x RTN!Hinata

**AU, Typo, Abal, Gaje, dkk. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari menulis ffic ini. Semua hak cipta pemain dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

Lain kali Hinata tidak akan begitu saja selalu setuju untuk membantu sahabatnya kalau karena itu ia harus berurusan dengan si kutu buku bermuka dua seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Chapter 1, A Girl With the Stupid Plan

.

Hari ini mata murid-murid KHS benar-benar diuji keimanannya. Saat sang primadona yang berwajah manis dan dengan tubuh yang memiliki lekukan penggoda iman itu memakai pakaian yang sedikit lebih terbuka. ingin tahu bagaimana?

Kerah yang biasanya tampak rapi menutup bahunya, kini mengekspos sedikit bagian bahunya. Lalu lengan yang sedikit lebih pendek daripada biasanya, dan rok yang sudah pasti tidak akan lolos dari inspeksi seragam karena panjangnya yang kelewatan seperti rok yang kekurangan bahan.

Tidak biasanya Hinata memakai pakaian yang mengumbar auratnya seperti sekarang, dan semua orang sudah merasa iri dan penasaran pada siapa Hinata ingin menunjukkan semua itu. Oh, jangan lupa dengan rasa penuh harapan yang muncul ketika ia berfikir kalau Hinata akan datang pada mereka. Namun apa yang difikirkan oleh Hinata tentu saja berbeda jauh, ia tidak suka memakai pakaian seperti ini, sungguh.

Namun ia akan mencoba semua cara untuk membuat pemuda itu jatuh cinta padanya.

_'Taktik nomor satu, mana ada laki-laki yang tidak terpikat bukan? Lihat saja dari gerbang sekolah hingga jelas semua orang ingin jadi target pukulanku,'_ Hinata memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum walaupun sangat terlihat dipaksakan. Melihat target yang duduk di kursinya, ia segera mendekat dan menggebrak mejanya sambil duduk di atas meja itu, "selamat pagi Uzumaki-kun, bukankah hari ini adalah hari yang indah?"

Suara desahan kecewa dan juga decakan tidak percaya terdengar dari mulut semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu. Kemarin isu tentang Shion yang memanggil Uzumaki Naruto sudah membuat mereka terkejut dan patah hati.

Lalu sekarang seorang Hyuuga Hinata ikut menjadi korban dari sang nerd yang bahkan tidak pernah dilirik oleh siswi biasa? Satu hal yang ada di fikiran semua murid disana; Apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto hingga kedua siswi itu jatuh cinta padanya?

Suasana diantara keduanya tampak hening, dan tanpa sadar suasana itu juga terbawa oleh seisi kelas yang ikut terdiam seolah menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"H—Hyuuga-san, kau bisa masuk angin jika memakai pakaian seperti ini…"

_GUBRAK!_

Suara itu terdengar dari semua murid kecuali Hinata yang tampak terjatuh dari tempat duduk mereka, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto pada gadis itu. Sementara Hinata sendiri hanya bisa berkata apapun hanya membatu di tempatnya.

"Uzuma—"

"D—dan sebaiknya, kau ikut denganku. Kau melanggar beberapa peraturan sekolah dari make up hingga rokmu," oh. Ia melupakan satu fakta yang membuatnya akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh gurunya Anko, kalau pemuda ini juga seorang ketua OSIS tukang pengadu, "ayo Hyuuga-san…"

"Che, baik-baiklah! Kau tidak punya sense humor sama sekali!"

Dan semuanya hanya bisa memandangi kembali Uzumaki Naruto yang berjalan bersama dengan Hyuuga Hinata keluar dari ruangan kelas mereka. Dengan sebuah tanya yang muncul di kepala mereka masing-masing.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

* * *

"Kau fikir aku suka memakai pakaian seperti ini? Hariku sudah buruk dengan Neji-nii-san yang melarangku untuk pergi ke sekolah karena penampilan ini, saat semua orang yang ada di dalam bus mencoba untuk menyentuhku, dan begitu juga dengan semua calon samsak tinju yang ingin kupukul saat masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah?"

Semua orang yang mendengarkan mood Hinata yang sedang tidak baik itu segera menjauh meskipun mereka masih melihat penampilan Hinata dengan tatapan seperti seorang serigala yang kelaparan. Naruto hanya diam dan berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku bukan orang yang mau menyerah begitu saja melawan seseorang sepertimu yang bermuka du—" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, saat Naruto sudah menarik tangannya kembali di salah satu belokan yang menuju ke lorong yang cukup gelap karena tanpa jendela dan juga pintu, kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu.

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka memakainya, bukankah seharusnya kau tidak memakai itu Hyuuga-san~?" Kembali dengan kacamata yang terlepas, yang sukses membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri karena trauma yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dengan mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Ka—kau—"

"Ah aku lupa, kau ingin memikatku dengan cara itu? Sayangnya kakakku lebih cantik dan lebih seksi daripada kau," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan kembali kacamatanya pada batang hidungnya, "ayo kita pergi ke ruangan OSIS sebelum bel berbunyi Hyuuga-san…"

…

'_Ia benar-benar orang yang paling menyebalkan!'_

"Ah, dan Hyuuga-san—"

"Apa lagi!" Hinata menatap dengan tatapan tajam kearah Naruto yang berbalik dan melepaskan jas sekolahnya, menaruhnya pada pinggang gadis itu seolah ingin menutupi bagian kakinya yang terlalu terekspos bahkan ia yakin kalau sedikit saja terangkat maka celana Hinata akan benar-benar terlihat.

"Apa yang—"

"Ma—maaf, apakah kau sedang waktunya bulan ini?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya melihat bagaimana pemuda yang kembali menjadi pemalu itu bertanya hal itu padanya, "ma—maksudku, uh ada noda merah di belakang rokmu…"

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh pada rok yang ia kenakan. Sial, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau saat itu ia sedang—yah kau tahu penyakit bulanan para kaum hawa. Menarik jas sekolah Naruto untuk menutupi bagian belakang roknya, menoleh dengan wajah memerah kearah Naruto.

"Kuharap kau lebih berhati-hati lain kali Hyuuga-san…"

…

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

"Berita yang heboh dua hari ini dobe…"

Naruto yang tampak baru saja selesai menangani pelanggaran yang dibuat oleh Hinata menoleh dan menemukan pria dengan rambut raven yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Uchiha Sasuke, adalah salah satu anggota OSIS di KHS dan berbeda dengan sang ketua OSIS ia adalah seorang pria popular yang memiliki banyak penggemar.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu U—Uchiha-san…"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu," Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dan menghela nafas, "itu benar-benar membuat bulu kudukku merinding mengingat bagaimana sifat aslimu _usuratonkachi_…"

"Maa-maa," Naruto menghela nafas dan melepaskan kacamatanya sambil menatap Sasuke yang ada disana, "apakah kau harus memanggilku usuratonkachi walaupun aku sudah tidak lagi seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, walaupun kau menutupi sikapmu dan hanya aku yang tahu, kau tetap _deadlast _yang aku kenal," Naruto tertawa mendengar itu. Sasuke memang sahabatnya sejak kecil, dan ia yang tahu bagaimana sifat asli dari Naurto lebih dari siapapun.

"Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi teme…"

…

"Seseorang melihat sifat aslimu? Kukira kau tidak suka kalau seseorang tahu tentang tuan muda Namikaze yang angkuh dan egois itu di sekolah biasa seperti KHS," Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Anggap saja, kalau—aku tertarik dengan sebuah taruhan…"

* * *

"Ia benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan!"

Hinata berada di dalam kantin KHS bersama dengan Sakura dan juga Ino saat jam makan siang berbunyi. Sudah satu harian ini ia mencoba, dan semua rencana mulai dari yang langsung maupun secara tidak langsung sudah ia lakukan dan malah selalu berbalik pada gadis ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap aneh di depan kutu buku itu. Kau tahu kalau banyak yang menganggap seleramu aneh kau tahu," Sakura tampak menatap sahabatnya itu yang meminum susu kotaknya dalam sekali hirup.

"Yah, tetapi kita juga tidak tahu bagaimana selera orang. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, Shion benar-benar menyukai Naruto dan mencoba untuk mendekatinya dengan semua cara," Ino yang dikenal sebagai ratu gossip memulai beritanya. Memang sebelum penembakan itu, Shion terlihat selalu mendekati Naruto walaupun tidak pernah ada yang tahu kenapa.

"Huh, bahkan dalam mimpiku aku tidak akan mungkin memikirkan pemuda itu," jawab Hinata sambil berdiri karena jam pelajaran tampak dimulai. Sakura dan juga Ino hanya tertawa mendengar itu dan dengan segera mengikuti Hinata.

"Hei, jangan sampai kau kualat dan malah menyukainya Hinata."

"Nah, tidak mungkin…"

* * *

"Hah, kau taruhan dengan Naruto siapa yang akan jatuh cinta pertama kali pada yang lainnya?!"

Ino dan juga Sakura tampak menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat tidak bisa ditebak meskipun Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata sudah berteman sejak mereka SMP. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai bertaruh seperti itu dengan pemuda yang tidak terduga?

"Ia benar-benar menyebalkan, 'aku bisa saja membuat gadis sepertimu jatuh cinta, tetapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman', memangnya sehebat apa dia sampai bisa mengatakan hal itu," Hinata tampak sedikit melamun saat menyadari sebenarnya mata sapphire itu juga cukup membuatnya terpikat.

…

'_Apa yang kufikirkan?!'_

Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu dan ia tidak akan berfikir seperti itu.

"Tetapi memang, kufikir Uzumaki Naruto itu pria tidak menarik yang terlalu polos," Ino masih menghadap pada Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya, "ia itu seperti tipikal pria yang sama sekali tidak ingin jatuh cinta! Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Shion ataupun Hinata, padahal kufikir kalian berdua memiliki penggemar yang tidak sedikit."

"Dan aku akan membuatnya kalah dari taruhan itu, dengan cara apapun!" Hinata memukul pelan mejanya tanda sangat kesal. Dan kedua sahabatnya tahu, Hinata akan benar-benar tidak tinggal diam sampai pemuda itu bertekuk lutut di depannya. Bukan karena popularitas mereka tahu, tetapi karena harga dirinya.

"H—Hyuuga-san, jangan membuat keributan di kelas…"

"Jangan memerintahku Bakkamaki, kau tidak punya hak untuk melakukan itu," Hinata yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tampak menatap tajam kearah pemuda itu.

"Tetapi aku bisa melakukannya Hyuuga Hinata," suara itu yang berasal dari belakang Hinata membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan seorang guru yang tampak tersenyum penuh arti dan juga meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

_**GLEK!**_

Mitarashi Anko bukanlah seorang guru yang terkenal ramah dan juga baik. Dan sebaliknya, keributan sedikit yang tidak ia sukai, akan berdampak pada—

"Lari keliling lapangan bola 10 kali putaran!"

* * *

"Dan kenapa kau yang mengawasiku!"

Hinata berbicara dengan nafas yang terputus-putus sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda yang duduk di _bench _dekatnya berlari. Uzumaki Naruto memang anak emas para guru dan menjadi seorang yang bisa diandalkan oleh guru-guru di KHS.

"M—mungkin agar kau tidak mangkir dari hukumanmu Hyuuga-san, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku untuk mengawasi sampai kau selesai melakukan 10 kali putaran," jawabnya sambil duduk tegang di _bench _itu. Selamat, sekali lagi kau sudah membuat Hyuuga Hinata menjadi kesal bukan main, "a—apakah kau tidak dingin Hyuuga-san? Maksudku, pakaianmu seperti itu dan cuaca disini cukup dingin…"

"Tidak sama sekali," sebenarnya bohong, ia benar-benar kedinginan dengan pakaiannya yang seperti ini. Karena kebodohannya ingin menggoda Naruto menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka, ia malah berakhir menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Hinata menatap kearah Naruto yang tampak menatapnya dengan cemas, "jangan membodohiku yang sudah tahu sifat aslimu dengan tatapan itu!"

"Hh," Naruto tampak melihat sekeliling, jam pelajaran masih berlangsung dan tidak ada siapapun yang berada disana. Melepaskan kacamatanya sejenak sambil menatap Hinata yang tampak sedikit tersentak, "seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu bodoh. Ini pertengahan musim gugur, dan pakaianmu itu lebih parah daripada seragam musim panas dari Sakura-chan…"

"Memangnya salah siapa aku melakukan itu huh?!"

"Kau terlalu bersemangat membuatku jatuh cinta? Dengan sifat kasarmu bagaimana seseorang bisa jatuh cinta padamu," Naruto tersenyum sambil menatapnya tajam, membuat wajah Hinata tampak memerah karena menahan amarah. Apa-apaan pemuda ini, ia benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkan—

_**BYUR!**_

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto yang sedang berbicara sukses dikejutkan dengan air yang tumpah dari atas Hinata, membasahi seluruh tubuh gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Naruto yang melihat hal itu segera mendongak, namun hanya melihat sebuah siluet seseorang yang segera berlari menjauh.

Suara siulan tampak membuatnya tersadar, saat beberapa orang yang tampak sedang berlari karena olah raga melihat kearah Hinata. Sepertinya karena pakaiannya yang dikecilkan, saat ini bajunya yang berwarna putih dan basah itu menjadi transparan dan memperlihatkan bagian dalam pakainnya.

"Nice body Hinata-chan~"

Yang dikira oleh Naruto saat itu adalah Hinata yang akan marah dan segera melabrak orang itu. Namun, yang ia lihat malah Hinata yang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh yang gemetar seolah ketakutan akan sesuatu.

Bahkan ia tidak bisa berkata apapun selama beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan jas cadangannya yang selalu ia bawa di ruangan OSIS, dan mendekati Hinata yang ada di depannya.

"Ja—jangan mendekatiku!"

Namun Naruto tentu tidak mendengarnya dan terus berjalan hingga ia berada tepat di depan pemuda itu, dan ia kali ini meletakkan jas yang ia miliki itu di punggung Hinata, agar menutupi bagian pakaiannya yang transparan.

…

Hinata segera mendongak dan menatap Naruto yang masih tidak menggunakan kacamatanya kala itu menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

'_Eh?'_

"Makanya, jangan ceroboh sampai bisa terguyur seperti itu," dan perkataan pemuda itu membuat Hinata segera tersentak dan menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda yang ada di depannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan, "yang benar saja, kau bahkan tidak pakai apapun dibalik pakaianmu itu," Naruto berbalik dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wajah Hinata memerah karena menahan amarah dan tampak tubuhnya gemetar. Naruto sendiri tampak melirik kearah Hinata sambil memegang serta memasang kacamatanya.

"Kuharap, kau lebih berhati-hati lain kali… Hyuuga-san…"

…

'_APA-APAAN PEMUDA ITU!? SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN SUKA DENGANNYA!'_

.

Sementara di lantai tiga dari bangunan KHS itu, tampak seseorang yang melihat semua yang terjadi disana. Ia berdecak kesal melihat kedekatan dari Hinata dan juga Naruto.

"Tsk, lihat saja—aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka bersatu…"

Dan dengan segera, siluet itu tampak berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**To be Continue**

HIII! Ternyata challenge yang kesampean malah yang paling extreme, untung aja udah disiapin chapter yang ini. Ga pernah nyangka bisa dapet 70 review Cuma dalam satu chapter. Terima kasih saya ucapkan dengan sangat pada para reviewer yang mau mereview cerita saya ;_; beneran terharu, dan terima kasih juga buat Yun Que alias Almighty X yang bolehin saya ambil sedikit ide dari "My Tsundere Hime" dan juga salah satu ficlet dia ^ ^

Ga bisa bales satu per satu, jadi Cuma pertanyaan aja yang bisa dibalas sama saya ;_; maaf ya, tapi saya benar-benar terima kasih sama review anda sekalian.

Q : Pembatas antar timeline kurang jelas?

A : Uhm, akan saya ganti pembatasnya. Sebenarnya kalau jeli anda bisa lihat satu titik di tengah yang saya bikin jadi pembatas ^^;

Q : Naruto beneran punya 2 sifat atau cuma buat alibi?

A : Hm, bisa dibilang bukan salah satunya. Pasti ntar dikasih tahu alasannya kok :D

Q : Naruto berubah sifat pas buka kacamata?

A : Yap XD dan sebenarnya itu bukan kepribadian ganda tapi lebih pada kebiasaan XD

Q : Penampilan Hinata sama kaya di RTN?

A : Untuk chapter ini? Iya. Alasannya sudah jelas disini. Tapi sebenarnya penampilannya lebih ke Hinata asli yang suka ketutup :D

Q : Sifat Naruto sama Hinata tukeran?

A : Yap, bisa dibilang kaya gitu, walaupun Hinata lebih ke emosional dan Tsundere :D

Q : Mirip Guru Ageo yang di shinchan?

A : Kayaknya itu lebih ke alter ego ya XD kalau Naruto dia masih sadar apa yang dilakuin dia pas kacamatanya dibuka.

Q : Muka dua atau kepribadian ganda?

A : Muka dua. XD

Q : Mata Naru kok Emerald?

A : yak, saya kebiasaan kebalik antara warna emerald sama Sapphire. Tapi sudah diedit :D

Q : Naruto sembunyiin sifat asli dari orang lain?

A : Yep, kecuali Sasuke dan sekarang Hinata~

Q : Naruto berpenampilan gitu cuma topeng?

A : hm, mungkin seperti itu bahasa kasarnya :D

Q : Apa yang ada di dalam kacamata tebal Naruto?

A : FYI, ini bukan fantasy XD Naruto Cuma kebiasaan aja sifatnya berubah setiap kacamata lepas.

Another Challenge XD

Lebih dari 20 Review = Tiga hari lagi update (26/12/2013 Jam 9 Malam)

Lebih dari 30 Review = Dua hari lagi update (25/12/2013 Jam 9 Malam)

Lebih dari 40 Review = Besok (24/12/2013 Jam 9 malam)


	3. Chapter 3

"_Nice Hinata~!"_

'_Jangan lihat,' gadis itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Menjadi seseorang yang tampak takut akan semua yang ada disana, mata-mata yang menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman yang aneh membuat tubuhnya gemetar dan ia hanya bisa berjongkok dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri._

_Diantara tawa dan juga tatapan yang membuatnya takut itu, ia yang sedang meringkuk bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti punggungnya dan membuatnya membuka mata dan menatap seseorang yang ada di depannya. Tatapan yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya, warna sapphire yang menghiasi iris matanya._

_Orang itu menatapnya khawatir sekaligus sedih._

"_Siapa—"_

…

"_Makanya jangan bersikap bodoh seperti itu Hyuuga-san," tatapan itu tampak berubah menjadi tatapan menyebalkan itu, sosok itu tampak semakin jelas menunjukkan Uzumaki Naruto yang menutup sebelah matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan itu lagi._

.

Dan saat ia tersentak dengan itu, tubuhnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan ia baru menyadari kalau itu semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang berubah menjadi mimpi yang menyebalkan. Wajahnya yang memerah entah kenapa membuat gadis itu terdiam sejenak karena kesadarannya yang belum pulih.

…

"KENAPA HARUS DIA YANG MUNCUL DI MIMPIKU!"

Dan Neji serta Hanabi yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka sukses tersedak oleh makanan mereka masing-masing.

**Betting Love**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance/General (sebenernya satu lagi ga tau karena ini campur aduk)

**Pairing : **Naruto Uzumaki x RTN!Hinata

**AU, Typo, Abal, Gaje, dkk. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari menulis ffic ini. Semua hak cipta pemain dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

Lain kali Hinata tidak akan begitu saja selalu setuju untuk membantu sahabatnya kalau karena itu ia harus berurusan dengan si kutu buku bermuka dua seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Chapter 2, A boy Who Took Care the Girl

.

'_Tiga puluh Sembilan derajat…'_

Oke, sekarang ia yakin kalau wajahnya memerah bukan karena mengingat tentang mimpi itu (saja). Namun suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat, mungkin karena pakaiannya saat itu dan juga karena terguyur oleh air saat itu.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak masuk, toh kalau sampai terlewatkan satu hari saja aku bisa kalah darinya," Hinata tampak berdiri dengan limbung dan melihat sekeliling, menatap dua buah jas sekolah milik Naruto yang terbawa olehnya karena dua peristiwa yang memalukan itu.

'_Makanya jangan ceroboh seperti itu!'_

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia kesal, dan dengan segera ia mengambil dan menginjak-injak jas sekolah itu dengan kelas. Tidak berlangsung lama, karena ia merasa sangat pusing setelah itu dan membuatnya hampir tumbang.

Melirik kembali kearah jas yang ada disana, terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil kembali dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

'_Kukembalikan besok saja…'_

* * *

"Hinata, kepalamu berasap!"

Oke, tidak benar-benar seperti itu, namun memang keadaan Hinata tidak terlalu sehat dengan demam yang cukup tinggi. Sakura dan Ino yang melihat itu tentu cukup cemas dengan keadaan dari sahabatnya itu. Sakura mencoba untuk menyentuh dahinya dan tentu saja dahinya terasa panas.

"Hinata, apakah kau demam?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya seperti ini Sakura," Jawabnya dengan suara serak dan juga lemah. Tentu saja dia tidak tidak apa-apa, bagaimanapun bahkan sekarang berjalan luruspun ia tidak bisa. Seperti seseorang yang mabuk alkohol, "ayolah aku tidak apa-apa, hanya seperti ini bukan apa-apa."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri hanya karena tidak ingin kalah pada Naruto bukan?"

"Pokoknya, aku tidak akan mungkin kalah darinya!" Hinata untuk sepersekian detik sepertinya tampak benar-benar sehat namun setelah itu ia hampir saja ambruk kalau tidak ditahan oleh Sakura dan juga Ino, "aku baru tahu kalau kalian punya kembaran…"

"Serius Hinata, kau harus istirahat sekarang."

"Aku tidak apa-apa…"

* * *

"E—eh ada apa Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san?"

Naruto yang sedang berada di ruangannya tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura dan juga Ino yang datang ke ruangannya. Mereka tampak kesal dan seolah ingin menyerangnya kapanpun yang mereka inginkan bahkan sekarang juga.

"Kami ingin kau menyerah dalam taruhanmu dan juga Hinata!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Hinata adalah orang yang keras kepala. Kalau sampai ia tidak bisa memenangkan taruhan itu, ia akan merusak tubuhnya sendiri. Lihat saja, sekarang ia sedang demam tinggi tetapi tetap saja ingin masuk sekolah hanya karena taruhan bodoh itu," Naruto tampak mematung sejenak sambil menatap Ino dan Sakura sebelum kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Maaf tetapi tidak bisa…"

"Hei, apakah kau tidak kasihan dengannya?!" Sakura sudah sangat kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Aku yakin kalau Hyuuga-san mengetahui aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya dan hanya menyerah, ia akan lebih kecewa Haruno-san," jawab Naruto menghela nafas, ia sama sekali tidak menatap keduanya lagi, "lagipula, aku sendiri juga tidak biasa untuk kalah dari apapun Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san…"

…

"Kalau sudah tidak ada keperluan, kumohon untuk keluar dari ruangan ini," jawab Naruto dengan suara pelan dan tersenyum gugup. Sakura dan Ino sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang menaruh pulpennya di atas meja sembari melepaskan kacamatanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Ia sakit…?"

Sementara Sakura dan juga Ino yang sudah keluar tampak menutup pintu. Sakura terlihat kesal dan berdecak mendengar dan mengingat apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa-apaan dia?! Pantas saja Hinata benar-benar kesal menghadapi pemuda itu walaupun hanya dua hari," jawab Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mendengus kesal. Namun saat ia melihat kearah Ino, ia menemukan gadis itu hanya diam saja, "oi, Ino?"

"Apakah kau tidak aneh mendengar nada Naruto yang sedikit berbeda itu?"

Dan mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam karena itu.

* * *

Hinata duduk di kantin dengan makanan yang sama sekali tidak disentuh olehnya. Saat itu adalah saat dimana Sakura dan juga Ino baru saja selesai dari ruangan Naruto, dan itu artinya Hinata sendirian berada disana. Semua orang bahkan seolah bisa merasakan aura panas yang keluar dari tubuh Hinata saat itu.

_**TUK!**_

Hinata yang tadi masih setengah sadar segera bergerak saat mendengar seseorang meletakkan sesuatu. Segelas teh hangat yang tampak masih mengepul karena panas. Menoleh melihat siapa yang memberikan itu dan menemukan Naruto yang duduk begitu saja di depannya.

"Mau apa Bakkamaki?"

"Ku—kudengar kau sedang sakit jadi aku membawakanmu teh hangat Hyuuga-san," Naruto tampak menatap khawatir pada Hinata yang mendengus dan tampak mengalihkan pandangannya, "apakah kau tidak seharusnya pulang saja ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak, aku bukan orang lemah sepertimu," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Tidak sama sekali menyentuh gelas yang ada di depannya.

"Minimal, kau bisa meminum tehmu dan sedikit beristirahat di UKS?" Hinata melirik kearah Naruto yang tersenyum gugup dan tampak cemas dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Terdiam, entah kenapa Hinata merasa bersalah melihat wajah Naruto walaupun ia masih berfikir kalau pemuda yang memiliki muka dua itu bisa saja berbohong padanya.

…

"Baik-baik, hanya itu bukan?!" Hinata dengan segera mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Beruntung cuaca sedang dingin dan membuat rasa panas tidak terlalu terasa—Naruto sudah cukup tercengang melihat bagaimana gadis itu langsung meminumnya begitu saja.

"Aku akan pergi ke UKS!"

"A—aku ikut…"

* * *

"Tidak usah mengikutiku, aku bisa sendiri oke?"

Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga yang ada di lantai satu menuju ke ruangan kesehatan bersama dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Walaupun sejak awal ia mengatakan untuk ikut mengantarkannya, namun tetap saja Naruto mengikuti Hinata sampai sekarang.

"Tetapi aku mencemaskanmu…"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbohong padaku? Aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak mau dianggap lemah!"

"Tetapi kau—" Naruto baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat ia yang sedang mendongak keatas melihat ke samping Hinata dan menyadari kalau seseorang mencoba untuk menjanggal kaki Hinata agar ia jatuh, "HINATA AWAS!"

"Eh—" kaki orang yang mencoba untuk menjatuhkan Hinata sudah menjanggalnya dan membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan segera Naruto yang berada di belakangnya mencoba untuk menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum terjatuh begitu saja dari tempatnya. Namun karena saat itu Naruto tidak siap, pemuda itu sendiri malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh bersama dengan Hinata.

_**BRUK!**_

"Ada apa?!"

"Hei ada yang jatuh!"

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?!"

Suara-suara itu tidak terlalu jelas terdengar oleh Hinata yang sepertinya sudah terlalu pusing untuk sadarkan diri. Naruto sendiri yang ada di bawah Hinata tampak tidak terlalu parah jatuhnya hanya mengaduh dan memegangi kepalanya.

"H—Hyuuga-san kau tidak apa-apa? Hei!" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu, dan hanya wajah cemas Naruto yang bahkan tidak sadar kacamatanya terjatuh yang ia lihat sebelum semuanya gelap gulita.

"Hinata!"

* * *

Naruto membawa Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri ke rumahnya dengan segera. Beruntung sebagai ketua OSIS ia tahu semua alamat dari murid-murid KHS dan ia bisa mengantarkannya langsung. Sampai di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, ia turun sambil menggendong Hinata dan segera membunyikan bel yang ada di samping pintu.

…

Sudah berulang kali, namun tidak ada sama sekali jawaban.

"Tidak ada orang…" Hinata yang ada di gendongannya tampaknya sempat sadarkan diri dan memberitahukannya. Hinata adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal bersama dengan kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuannya. Neji sendiri sudah bekerja dan sekarang belum pulang, dan Hanabi masih berada di sekolah.

"Tidak ada—kunci bagaimana?"

"Tas…"

Tidak perlu lagi menunggu lama, Naruto segera memeriksa tas milik Hinata dan menemukan kunci cadangan yang memang dimiliki oleh semua anggota rumah itu. Ia membukanya, segera berlari menuju ke lantai atas rumah itu.

"Kamar…" Naruto menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari kamar milik Hinata, dan beruntung ada sebuah papan yang bertuliskan pemilik kamar. Dari Neji, Hanabi, lalu Hinata—semuanya ada di sebuah papan kayu yang tergantung di masing-masing pintu.

Dengan segera ia membawa Hinata ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur. Menghela nafas, ia melihat sekeliling sebelum turun ke bawah mengambil kompres dan juga obat demam serta kembali untuk memasang kompres itu.

"Hh…" Naruto menghela nafas dan duduk santai saat melihat semua yang bisa ia lakukan sudah ia lakukan. Dan sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu keluarga Hinata yang datang dan ia bisa menyerahkannya pada mereka.

Menatap kearah Hinata yang tidur, ia mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah Hinata dan menyibakkan poni Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kalau saja aku bisa mengatakan untuk tidak perlu bertaruh, mungkin kau tidak akan mungkin keras kepala seperti itu," Naruto tersenyum dan menghela nafas, mengusap rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

* * *

Hinata sadar beberapa jam setelah itu, dimana ia melihat Neji dan juga Hanabi yang menatapnya khawatir. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya kesadarannya sudah ia dapatkan sepenuhnya.

"Nee-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini," Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing setelah terlalu banyak tidur dank arena ia baru saja demam. Sepertinya saat ini demamnya sudah turun dan walaupun badannya masih lemas tetapi tidak sakit seperti kemarin.

"Kau sudah tidak sadar selama 3 hari nee-san, demammu tinggi sekali," Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Tiga hari dan ia sama sekali tidak sadar kapan dan bagaimana persisnya ia bisa pingsan, "teman kakak yang bernama Naruto yang menjaga kakak sampai aku datang."

"Naruto?"

"Ia juga selalu menghubungi kemari untuk menanyakan keadaanmu. Pemuda yang menyebalkan," Neji tampak kesal dan Hinata hanya _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan dari kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Sebaiknya kalau nee-san sudah sembuh lebih baik nee-san berterima kasih padanya," jawab Hanabi sambil tersenyum dan Hinata hanya terdiam sambil menatap kearah meja belajarnya. Dua buah jas sekolah yang ternyata tidak diambil oleh Naruto itu terlipat dengan rapi disana.

…

Hinata hanya diam, walaupun ia tidak sadar kalau wajahnya memerah, kali ini bukan karena malu tetapi karena hal lainnya.

* * *

Naruto sedang berjalan bersama dengan Sasuke sambil membahas tentang laporan-laporan sekolah. Tentu saja beberapa murid yang ada disana tampak mencuri-curi pandang kearah keduanya—atau lebih tepatnya pada Sasuke Uchiha sang idola KHS.

"Ba—Uzumaki!"

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti saat suara itu memanggil sang ketua OSIS. Hinata tampak berad di depan mereka, tidak menatap langsung keduanya dan hanya memalingkannya saja selama beberapa saat. Berjalan dengan canggung, ia berhenti tepat di depan keduanya.

"Hyuuga-san, sepertinya kau sudah sembuh?"

Naruto tersenyum dan tampak membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya sekali lagi. Sial, bagaimana pemuda culun seperti Naruto bisa membuat Hinata salah tingkah walaupun hanya dalam beberapa hari semenjak mereka mengadakan taruhan?!

"Ini!" Hinata mendorong kedua jas yang ada di tangannya pada Naruto yang langsung mengambilnya, "kukembalikan…"

"Ah, terima kasih Hyuuga-san maaf saat di kamarmu kemarin aku tidak sempat untuk mengambilnya," jawab Naruto tidak perduli dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan terkejut yang ditunjukkan oleh beberapa orang murid disekelilingnya bahkan sahabatnya sendiri Sasuke.

Di kamar? Jas yang tertinggal?!

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuat orang lain menjadi salah paham!" Naruto hanya menunduk dan tampak panik saat melihat gadis itu marah kembali karena perkataannya. Namun ia segera tertawa gugup dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"A—ahaha, kalau begitu aku akan kembali dengan pekerjaanku."

"Tu—tunggu!" Naruto yang akan menyusul Sasuke tampak kembali menoleh saat mendengar Hinata menghentikannya, "a—aku ingin… berter—"

"Te."

"Te…"

"Te?"

"Te—"

_**DING! DONG!**_

Suara pengumuman sekolah tampak mengehentikan pembicaraan mereka dan membuat Naruto serta Hinata dan beberapa orang lainnya mendongak keatas secara reflex.

"_Kepada ketua OSIS Uzumaki Naruto, diharap untuk pergi ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah sekarang juga. Diulangi—"_

"Ah, aku harus pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah," Naruto menatap ragu Hinata yang tampak membatu sejenak dan ia memberikan laporan yang ada di tangannya pada Sasuke, "aku akan pergi kearah sini. Jadi kau bisa meletakkannya di ruanganku bukan Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sa—sampai jumpa Hyuuga-san…"

Dan semuanya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing kecuali Hinata yang masih mematung dan meruntuk pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar di depan pemuda itu sementara sebelumnya ia adalah orang yang cuek.

'_Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih saja sih?! Pokoknya di kelas aku akan mengirimkan surat saja untuk memberitahukannya!'_

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto pulang terlebih dahulu dari sekolah, karena urusan penting."

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Hatake Kakashi saat jam makan siang selesai dan pelajarannya dimulai. Dan sekali lagi Hinata tampak menganga sebelum membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja. Apakah memang sesusah itu untuk bertemu dan mengatakan dua kata itu?

'_Sial, aku benar-benar akan memberi pelajaran pada Uzumaki itu!'_

* * *

"Aku tidak pernah sekesal ini pada seseorang."

Hinata tampaknya dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik, dan berjalan akan pulang bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino yang hanya tersenyum kasihan padanya. Mereka berdua tahu kalau Hinata ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, namun ternyata pemuda itu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh anak-anak di sekolah itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dan saat itu mereka semua melihat kearah sebuah mobil yang cukup mewah terparkir di depan sekolah beberapa detik yang lalu. Bukan mobil sedan hitam itu yang menarik perhatian semuanya, namun dua orang yang keluar dari tempat itu yang membuat mereka tercengang.

Uzumaki Naruto dan juga seorang perempuan berambut merah dewasa dan tinggi serta memiliki tubuh yang seksi. Sangat terlihat jelas kalau perempuan itu lebih tua daripada Naruto, namun mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lainnya.

"Bukankah Naruto izin pergi terlebih dahulu? Kenapa ia kembali ke sekolah?"

"Hei, kau lihat—wanita yang bersamanya benar-benar seksi. Rambutnya juga sangat indah…"

"Menurutmu apa hubungan si kutu buku itu dengan gadis seseksi itu?"

"Tidak mungkin kekasihnya bukan?"

Hinata tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan oleh para murid dan hanya menatap keduanya yang sedang berbincang singkat, dan gadis itu memeluk serta mengecup pipi Naruto yang semakin membuat semuanya yang ada disana tampak semakin terkejut.

"H—hei, dia mengecupnya! Apakah benar kalau perempuan itu kekasih Naruto?!" Ino dan Sakura sepertinya ikut bergosip dan menatap kearah Hinata. Maunya menanyakan perihal kejadian di depan mata mereka, tetapi melihat aura gelap yang ada disekeliling Hinata dan tatapan kesalnya, mereka berdua mengurungkan niatnya.

"H—Hinata?"

"Ayo kita pulang," jawab Hinata langsung dan berjalan cepat menuju kearah Naruto yang masih berbicara dan akan berpamitan dengan gadis itu dan menoleh saat meliat Hinata disana.

"Ah selamat sore Hyuuga—" Hinata melewatinya begitu saja seolah tidak melihat Naruto disana, "—san?"

Ino dan juga Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto dan juga gadis itu sebelum berlari menyusul Hinata yang terlihat mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hinata, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Ino menatap Hinata yang tidak menjawab dan hanya berdecak kesal.

'_Kenapa aku jadi kesal melihatnya bersama dengan gadis itu?!'_

* * *

"Jadi itu Hinata yang kau ceritakan?" Gadis berambut merah itu tampak menatap kearah Naruto yang menghela nafas dan membenahi posisi kacamatanya sambil mengangguk, "sepertinya ia tidak begitu suka melihatmu? Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya."

"Itu karena kau seenaknya menciumku," Naruto berdecak kesal dan bersikap seolah ia tidak menggunakan kacamatanya, "disini tidak ada salam dengan kecupan seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Di Amerika kami sering melakukan itu setiap bertemu."

"Jangan samakan budaya Amerika dengan disini—Kyuu-nee-chan!"

**To be Continue**

HUWEEE! Maaf mengingkari janji soalnya saya sibuk sama Natalan + ga ada quota buat publish Dx bahkan untuk bukan FBpun tak mampu, makanya baru bisa beli habis natalan dan itu ya sekarang. Sebenarnya dari kemarin, tapi ffn tiba-tiba error ga mau login :|

Ingat perkataan Naruto tentang kakak perempuannya yang jauh lebih cantik dan seksi? XD itulah Female!Kyuubi yang jadi nee-sannya Naruto XD

Buka sesi Tanya jawab lagi ya :)

**Q : KENAPA TELAT?!**

A : Ma—maaf saya sibuk natalan dang a ada quote…

**Q : Siapa siluet itu?**

A : Hm~ Masih rahasia dong XD

**Q : Sampe chap berapa?**

A : ga banyak-banyak, saya takut webe kaya Tsundere-Hime IYKWIM

**Q : Authornya suka PHPin ya?**

A : Authornya cuma suka lupa lihat sisa quota internet :'|

**Q : Naruto duluan yang suka? Tuh main cium.**

A : Main cium belum tentu tanda suka XD

**Q : Hinatanya sengaja disiram?**

A : Yep~

**Q : sama siapa?**

A : Rahasia~

**Q : Sifat Hinata kaya trauma gitu.**

A : Ya, dia trauma akan sesuatu XD yang berkaitan dengan itu.

**Q : Naruto punya sifat mesum?**

A : Naru : tuh Author, bikin gw kaya sennin mesum aja! | Author : Ga maksud Nar D: || Jawabannya, ga ()

**Q : HINATA GA PAKE PAKAIAN DALAM?!**

A : selow Bro, maksudnya biasanya pakai *maaf*BeHa dan pake pakaian dalam kan apalagi kalau baju ketat gitu. Nah yang ini dia Cuma pake yang BeHa doang…

**Q : Sifat Naruto di Rumah?**

A : Hm~ Nanti juga ketahuan gimana :D

**Q : Shion tahu tentang sifat asli Naruto?**

A : Akan dibahas di chap2 selanjutnya.

**Q : Yang suka duluan Naruto/Hinata?**

A : Hm, bisakah menebaknya dari chap ini? ;)

**Q : Deadlast Naruto pembunuh?**

A : Di Canon kan Sasuke sering manggil dia Dobe atau kadang-kadang Usuratonkachi yang artinya deadlast XD maksudnya yang peringkat bawah mulu XD

**Q : Hinata kepribadian ganda juga?**

A : Ga, Cuma trauma :D

**Q : Kenapa harus update jam 9 malam?**

A : Karena saya baru selesai kuliah jam segitu :|

**Q : Hinata pas lari ganti rok ga? Dimana gantinya?**

A : kalau ga salah denger, kalau di sekolah jepang selalu ada loker sekolah dan biasanya bisa dipakai buat bawa baju ganti. Nah, Hinata kebetulan ada rok ganti disana :D

**Q : Alasan Low Profile Naruto karena penyiraman itu?**

A : Maksudnya? O_o

**Q : Hinata orang kaya atau biasa?**

A : Bi-a-sa~ Neji sudah kerja tapi dia juga yatim piatu.

**Q : Yang ngeguyur Shion?**

A : Shion : *glare* | Author : *glup* y—yah lihat nanti~

**Q : Kapan Hinata baik hati lagi?**

A : Hinata baik kok, cuma sifatnya memang agak kasar :)

**Q : Naruto Cuma mainin Hinata?**

A : yang ini ga mungkin atau saya bakal dicincang reviewer :|

**Q : RTN = Road to Ninja?**

A : Ya! XD Disana Hinatanya kan tanda-tanda Tsundere XD tomboy, sedikit emosional dan egois XD

**Q : Fic Satsukinya kapan di update?**

A : Secepatnya. *kapan?*

**Q : Jangan dipotong kata-katanya dan di skip.**

A : Itu dibuat… untuk menggantungkan cerita yang akan dijelaskan nanti :| maunya seperti itu… maaf kalau tidak suka. :)

**Q : Typonya banyak ya?**

A : Penyakit saya yang ga bisa dihilangin =_=

**Q : Hati-hati dengan challenge anda author~**

A : Ya, saya tahu ini beresiko dan sekarang sudah terbukti terhambat TT maka saya akan mengurangi intensitas challenge menjadi paling cepat 2 hari sekali.

**Q : Hinata pake rok atau celana?**

A : Sebenarnya celana, olah raga.

**Q : Deskripsi jelek.**

A : Uh… saya bingung harus memperbaiki yang mana karena inilah style penulisan saya :|a dan maaf saya bukan author yang suka tulis panjang-panjang selain oneshoot.

**Q : Jelasin kakak Naru yang cantik dan seksi? **

A : Itu dia XD Fem!Kyuubi~

**Q : Maksud bahu terekspos?**

A : jadi, kalau kancing tiga dari atas dibuka terus dilebarin ke samping kan bahunya kelihatan :3

**Q : Apa tujuan Naruto nyamar di KHS?**

A : Naruto ga nyamar di KHS, cuma memang dari kelas satu dia sekolah di KHS dan ga mau ada yang tahu kalau dia orang kaya.

**Q : Wajah merah Hinata malu atau emosi?**

A : untuk chap 1-2 masih karena Emosi dan Malu yang bukan rasa suka tapi malu karena dikerjain Naruto XD

**Q : Sasuke manggil naruto… apa tadi? Dan artinya apa?**

A : Usuratonkachi? Artinya deadlast atau peringkat terakhir.

**Q : Tatapan khawatirnya acting?**

A : Gimana ya~ mungkin?

**Q : bisa dipanjangin ga per chapnya?**

A : sayangnya tidak. Saya bukan orang yang suka chap panjang-panjang :)

**Challenge**

Oke, karena saya mau memperlambat pempublishan dikarenakan ada reader yang mau supaya saya ga cepet-cepet publishnya, saya kurangi challangenya ya :)

Lebih dari 20 review = Lima hari lagi update (31/12/2013 – 21 . 00)

Lebih dari 30 review = Empat hari lagi update (30/12/2013 – 21 . 00)

Lebih dari 40 review = Dua hari lagi update (28/12/2013 – 21.00)

Maaf yang kecewa saya ga publish cepet-cepet :D


End file.
